Crazy Thang
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: Was he drunk? Hell, he didn t think he was. But the giraffe running next to his beautiful horse was another question. A question that he didn t really ask himself. "KAI!" he screamed. KXT BXR strong language alcohol yaoi


**Geirr: **_For my dear fanfic-buddy chocolatexloverx16! Why? Because she`s THAT awesome! Plus, I think this story will make her laugh the most HAHAHAHA. I was looking through my files on my computer the other day and came across this. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Tala gripped onto the horses reins with a death clenching grip. He watched as his surroundings seemed to flash past him and his trusty steed. In between his tightly clenched teeth he held the shaft of his half filled vodka bottle. Each gallop the horse made, the vodka jumped up into his mouth and splashed back into the awaiting bottle. Back-wash. But Tala didn`t care, it was pure Russian vodka either way, plus it was his spit that he was swallowing each-time. He licked the back of his clenched teeth moaning at the strong taste of alcohol.

Was he drunk? Hell, he didn`t think he was. But the giraffe running next to his beautiful horse was another question. A question that he didn`t really ask himself. Why was there a giraffe next to him running at the same speed? Tala had no idea, he just thought it was fucking awesome either way.

He turned his head over his shoulder and gasped at seeing the orange Bengal tiger that was right on his horses heels. Well, hooves. Tala started to slide off the horse`s back slowly and didn`t realize this. He soon realized though when his head hit gently against the giraffe`s ass. He squealed and wanted to cry as he saw his precious Russian vodka bottle fall out of his mouth and disappear below his feet. He hauled himself back onto the horse`s back without a problem.

"KAI!" he screamed.

Kai stood on the pavement watching his drunk ass boyfriend, clinging to the pale horse`s neck and mane. The carousel spun around and around. Tala was drunk. And he still hasn`t realized that giraffes and Bengal tigers can`t live together in the same place. But in Tala`s mind, they did. Or so that is what Kai thought that Tala thought. He sighed aggravated. His crimson eyes casted over towards the black haired teenager who controlled the ride. He was leaning, back flat against ride`s control panel, laughing his ass off at the drunk read head on the fake horse. He didn`t look like he would stop the ride anytime soon, he was being entertained with the screaming teen. Was the boy who controlled this ride drunk as well? Or was a juste a mean kid? Kai thought. Maybe he`s both. But Kai had no intention of telling the blacked haired boy to stop the ride, because Kai had to admit that he too was enjoying his boyfriend`s crazy nature.

"KAAAAI!" Tala screamed again. At first he sounded scared and horrified. But that only lasted for a few odd second, because the drunk red head eventually started to laugh his head off. Every once in a while he`d look behind him, see the Bengal tired, and then scream for Kai again. Only to be laughing again minutes later.

Tala kicked the sides of the horse yelling; "GO! GO! GO! FASTER ME TRUSTY STEED FASTER!" Again he`d look behind him at the chasing tiger and scream, and then he`d started to yell again for the horse to 'giddy up.' He laughed, but immediately shut his mouth when he caught a glimpse of Kai standing, with his arms crossed across his chest and a disappointing look on his face. He immediately frowned when Kai disappeared around the corner. Oh how he wanted Kai to be with him on this beautiful horse. Maybe Kai would scare away the tiger. Tala wouldn`t mind the giraffe tagging along with him and Kai. Tala liked the giraffe, the giraffe wasn`t hurting him. He absolutely loved that giraffe. He named it Stripes. Which was odd because the giraffe didn`t have any stripes, but Tala was Tala.

His face was immediatly spit in half with a proud grin when he saw Kai again. Still standing there with his arms crossed and that same look on his face. And then that very same second, Kai was gone and Tala was sad once again. Oh! But here is Kai again! Kai is back! Kai is back! Oh nevermind, now he`s gone and Tala is sad once again. OH WAIT NO! NO! He`s ther- nope, gone again.

Tala felt his head grow light and the dizziness taking over. And it only grew worse each-time he saw Kai and watched Kai disappear. And then it hit him. Why the fucking hell was Kai`s hair blue? Okay, never-mind. It didn`t hit him. Not yet that is. Probably not anytime soon either.

Kai saw Tala wave to him from the carousel. And then saw Tala disappear. He watched the other side as Tala re-appeared, looking gloom and mopey. But that didn`t last for long for when Tala spotted the bluenette again he would spazz out waving his hands like a maniac. Kai grimaced, teeth clenched tight. He really hoped Tala wouldn`t fall off and get hurt. A pained Tala was really annoying to be around. It was hard to have Tala ask him to kiss him, and when Kai kissed the boy the red head would only scream in bloody pain and cuss and yell at Kai never to do that again. Just a little kiss caused the red head to freak. And few minutes after the event, Tala would ask Kai to kiss him again. As if he had short term memory loss. So yes, Kai hoped to Goddess that Tala would be safe and not get hurt.

"Is he drunk again?" a voice asked.

Kai turned, his crimson eyes meeting the golden eyes of the neko-jin and his best friend Rei. Rei looked at him before looking to the drunk red head on the ride. He didn`t really have to ask Kai if the wolf was drunk. He could tell that Tala was indeed drunk. But he just wanted to make sure.

Kai nodded once. Up, down, and then back to center. He looked back at Tala, smirking at the scene of the drunk red head. "Yes, he is. Can`t get him away from vodka for more than five hours." He sighed closing his eyes and tucking his chin close to his collar bone. "What about your boyfriend?" He watched Rei chew on his lower lip, contemplating whether to tell Kai. All he did was look over his shoulder at the lavender haired falcon over on the bench. Kai followed the neko-jin`s gaze and really wished he hadn`t looked. Because the scene on the bench was just embarrassing even though he wasn`t the lavender haired boy, Rei`s boyfriend, Bryan.

Bryan was some-what sitting on the edge of the wooden bench. Near his feet were empty bottles of strong Russian Vodka. A filthy mop in both hands. One hand was curled into the mop`s dirty white braids. The other hand was rubbing the lower shaft of the mop as if it were...well, I`d rather not say. He was making out with the fucking mop. The Russian was indeed as drunk as the red head. But difference was, was that Tala was a lunatic and a maniac. Bryan on the other hand was...horny and perverted. That was why Rei hated to around Bryan when he drank, because Bryan would be on him in a second. The neko-jin enjoyed it but sometimes he wasn`t in the mood, and now he wasn`t. Especially seeing the lady merely feet away from the horny Bryan, gawking at him. She was covering the eyes of her five year old son who looked mesmerized. Which Rei felt sort of bad for. He was too embarrassed to even stand close to Bryan, so he came over to talk with Kai instead.

"He thinks I`m the broom," Rei pointed out. Kai knew that but it was still hard to take in. The bluenette watched the falcon roughly massage the wooden shaft of the mop. He tore his eyes from the gross image and looked at Rei who was blushing a firey red all across his face. "It`s really embarrassing. I`m not happy that Tala brought alcohol along. Why did you allow it?" Rei turned his slitted eyes on Kai and Kai just raised an eyebrow at him.

"He snuck it."

"Where the hell could he sneak ten bottles of vodka. He didn`t even have a bag with him. Just that damn jumpsuit..." Rei trailed off, realising finally how Tala probably got the alcohol into the park in the first place. His hand roughly messaged his entire face. His skin seemed to turn paler under his golden tan. He sighed. "Never mind," he mumbled.

"OH REI YOUR SO DAMN SEXY!" Bryan yelled.

Rei turned around and hissed at him. Kai just clasped his hand over the neko-jin`s shoulder, causing the younger teen to jump slightly. "Just ignore him."

Rei narrowed his eyes at the older blader besides him. "You don`t understand how embarrassing he can be when drunk." They both heard Bryan scream in pleasure. "If he starts taking his clothes off I think I may just die of embarrassment."

Kai laughed and jerked a thumb towards a screaming Tala who was still on the ride that seemed to never ever stop. "Trust me. I think I know how you feel about this. Tala is just as embarrassing as Bryan." Rei grimaced looking at the wolf and then back at the falcon.

"Can we go now?" Rei asked after a few minutes noticing a crowd form around Bryan and around Tala as well. He was hating this. Not his idea of fun. "I have to get Bryan home and wash his damn mouth out with soap. Because I don`t want to taste dirty mop in his mouth each-time I kiss him." A shiver raked down his body violently just thinking about the wrong taste. Kai didn`t answer, thinking. Rei looked at him with pleading golden eyes. "Please Kai?"

The bluenette ran his fingers through his bangs looking at Tala, then Bryan, and back at Rei who looked even miserable by the second. He sighed giving in. "Fine. You go get Bryan. I`ll go get Tala." He looked at the teenager who was controlling the ride, still laughing at Tala. Kai groaned. "If I can convince the idiot to stop the ride that is." Rei looked at the boy and then shrugged taking a deep breath and then letting it out. "Okay...I`ll see you at the car then?" he said. Kai nodded, agreeing. "Sounds good to me. Good luck." Rei chewed on his lower lip. "Yes, you too." And then Rei turned around making a beeline towards the drunken lavender haired Russian who looked to be Frenching with the dirty mop. Gross. Kai tasted bile in the back of his throat and turned quickly away to see Tala still on the carousel. Nothing has changed with him. Sadly.

* * *

**Geirr: **_Weeeeell I hope you enjoyed a bit of randomness. Sorry if there are mistakes. _

_And if you are askin "Why the hell is that black haired boy torturing Tala on the carousel and not slowing it down or letting it off. He`s such a dick-face!" Well, that dick-faced black haired boy is me HAHAHA. If I had to chance to do this, I would._

_HOPE YOU LIKED!_


End file.
